


Crush (Short One Shot)

by Lemon_Rock



Series: Smut-ish [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Lapis had a dream before this whole thing happened. It was about her, Peri and pumpkin as a happy family





	Crush (Short One Shot)

"Yeah, uhm Peridot?" Lapis sighed, fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The smaller gem asked, turning to face her barn mate.

The taller gem then became flustered, as Peridot hovered above her.

"Do… do you ever feel, uhm… weird around me?"

"Define weird" the smaller gem asked, pulling out an arm to help the water gem off the floor.

"You know. Like when you're around me do you ever feel dizzy for no reason, all other sounds beside my voice becoming fuzzy. Do you ever want to just BE around me, and just feel like smiling whenever I'm near?" Lapis added, deep in thought thinking about the smaller gem, ignoring the soft chuckles and wide smiles she emitted.

"Lapis. Do you like someone? You gotta tell me who!"

Peridot giggled, jumping over the taller gem, making Lapis turn her head in embarrassment, "Come on we're friends aren't we?"

The blonde smiled, only causing Lapis to blush harder.

"Oh my stars! Is it the Pearl?" This only made the taller gem laugh.

"Well can I at least get a clue?"

"She's short and annoying, but that's what makes her cute. She can do a lot more than people think. She has incredible powers that overly astound me. And her gem, is just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, apart from her gorgeous eyes (that she tries to hide)"

"It's Amethyst, isn't it? She's short and annoying. I think I've seen her do some cool tricks before. She can shapeshift. And tries to hide her eye behind her hair. Is it her? Of all the gems in the galaxy why her!?"

"No. Peridot. Its you!" Lapis chuckled, pulling the smaller gem into a tight hug.

"M-Me?"

"Yes you! … Peridot, were you jealous?" The taller gem smirked, pulling Peridot to her face.

"N-No! And besides even if you did, I think she's with the Pearl"

"If she's with Pearl, can I be with you?"

Before giving the smaller gem a chance to speak, Lapis pulled her into a deep kiss. It was warm. Soft. But soon became passionate as Peridot joined.

Breaking the kiss, the smaller gem smiled. "Yes. Id love to be with you"


End file.
